


Len's a mom

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: Coldflash chapter stories [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coming Out, Dad Barry, Dad Len, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six weeks after what both Barry and Len had assumed was a one night stand Len gets taken to STAR labs only to find out some surprising news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barry pinned Len against the wall, quickly claiming the other man’s mouth. He shoved his tongue in while slipping his leg between the older man’s. Len moaned, pressing closer for more friction as well as to slip his jacket off. Sliding his hands up the man’s shirt Barry pushed the shirt over his head. He began to trail kisses down Len’s neck, pausing every once in a while to suck and bite dark marks over the skin. Trailing his tongue over a scar led Barry to a nipple which he sucked on briefly while he pinched the other. Len’s hands found his hair, threading into it and pulling. With a groan Barry retaliated by pulling back to blow. Glancing up he smirked when his gaze locked with blue lust blown eyes. Sticking his tongue out he slowly trailed all the way down to the rim of the pants. He slipped his tongue past the band of Len’s boxers, teasing the older man. Pulling back Barry slipped his shirt off before unbuttoning Len’s pants, pausing a moment from pulling them off when Len grabbed his crotch and squeezing. Hiding a groan in the crook of the other’s neck Barry allowed himself a few seconds to rub against the pressure. Finally he got Len’s pants off. Moving away from the man Barry waited until his eyes were on him. Slowly brushing his hands down his chest, pausing to pinch a nipple, Barry trailed them all the way down. He palmed himself then slowly unbuttoned the pants, and pulled the zipper down even slower. Carefully he slid the jeans off.

“Fuck Scarlett.” Len gasped out.

“What? I’ve tried wearing boxers in the Flash suit and it’s too uncomfortable. I’ve grown used to going commando.” A deep groan was the response to that.

“When did you decide that?” Smirking Barry kicked his jeans off as he stepped closer, trailing his hands up the chest then leaning closer to lick at the shell of the ear.

“A day or so before I stopped you for the first time.”

“Damn.” Barry wrapped his arms around Len as the others arms wrapped around Barry’s shoulders, one hand pressing hard against his back while the other tangled into his hair again. Lightly scraping his fingers down Len’s back Barry didn’t stop until his hands rested on his ass. Squeezing slightly Barry ran. The next thing Len knew they were laying on a bed. Barry grinned down at the man who reached up to yank him down by his hair for an absolutely _filthy_ kiss.

“God I want to feel your mouth on my cock.”

“Maybe some other time.” Barry stared at the man in shock while the other smirked. His hips jerked at the image. Both of them in costume, Len on his knees in front of him, lips stretched around his cock. Maybe Len would be blowing him or maybe he would be letting him use his mouth just like he was about to use his ass….

“Fuck, that would be hot.” Barry groaned as his hips jerked again, causing their cocks to rub against each other. A firm hand wrapped around both of them as Len’s other hand still clutched Barry’s shoulder. Whimpering a little Barry let that continue as he braced his arms on either side of Len’s head. Finally Barry had to stop him.

“Condom and lube?”

“I’m clean and I doubt you have anything. I like a bit of a burn.” Barry had to close his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he pressed his fingers to Len’s lips.

“Then you better get sucking.” Keeping his eyes locked onto Barry’s Len parted his lips, letting Barry press in. Once his lips were tightly sealed around them Len ran his tongue lightly over the underside then sucked _hard_. He slipped his tongue between Barry’s fingers, thrusting and rubbing before he flicked at the tips. When Barry pulled his fingers out Len nipped at them.

“Spread them.” It was amazing how complying Len was being. The man didn’t hesitate to spread his legs wide, even pulling his legs up to give Barry more access. Gently trailing his fingers down Len’s cock Barry paused at his ass. Looking back up at Len Barry slowly entered a finger. Len’s eyes clenched shut as he grabbed the headboard, muscles rippling in the process. Once it was all the way in Barry began to move slowly.

“Come on Barry. I can take another.” So he entered another, watching the hole stretch as he moved his fingers. It wasn’t long after that Barry added the third one. He paced himself. Pulling out slowly only to press back in just as slowly but firmly. The small grunts and moans told him he was apparently doing it right. Barry tried a different angle. A deep groan escaped the blue eyed man and Barry was grinning as he continued with his pace, hitting the same spot. Barry stopped with his fingers pressed deeply in.

“Don’t-” mewled Len, begging “Please.” Finally Barry let go. His fingers began to vibrate.

“Oh shit- fuck Barry- I-god.” Len was bucking his hips, forcing Barry to pin his hip to stop him. He started to move his fingers again slowly.

“Please, stop te-ah-sing.”

“Because you asked.” Barry sped up.

“Bar- _ry_.” keened the man, “Just f- _uck_ me already.” So Barry pulled out, listening to Len’s disappointed groan, and began to smear his pre-cum over his cock. He let Len have a few moments to calm down then settled back between his legs. Carefully he guided himself in. He waited, wanting to give Len time to adjust but the other man wasn’t having it. He wrapped his legs around Barry’s waist and pulled the same time he slammed his hips down.

“Oh _fuck_ -”

“Son of a-” Barry couldn’t have stopped now even if he wanted to. It was so good, the heat, the tightness, Len’s legs wrapped around him while he begged for it and his hands pulling Barry closer.

“Yeah, that’s it. Give it to me. Harder, _please_ harder, faster. Let loose. Fuck me with all you got.” So Barry did. He started moving faster, tapping into the speed force a little. His body vibrated as he pounded in.

“ _Oh_.” Len gasped before yanking him down, practically devouring his mouth. With all the stimulation Barry wasn’t surprised that just the brush of his hand had Len shooting out, white smearing on both their chests. The feeling of Len convulsing around him had Barry pressing as close to the man as he could as he picked up speed.

“Shit, fuck _ah_. Barry.” Finally he came, spilling into Len. Barry collapsed onto the other man, gasping. Blinking his eyes open he was met with a satisfied smile.

“Damn Red.”

“Yeah.” Barry croaked. The nice afterglow was interrupted though by Barry’s phone ringing. Barry made a noise of dismay. Chuckling Len nudged him.

“Better answer.” Both men groaned when Barry pulled out. Just as soon as he was gone Barry was back, leaning against the headboard as Len looked up at him with a brow raised. Not that he was complaining. Barry tugged gently until Len’s head was resting on his still naked thigh.

“What’s up Cisco?” Barry answered.

“You okay Barry? You’re voice sounds funny.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Well okay dude. Anyway. We have a new meta problem.”

“Okay. I’ll be there soon.” Barry hung up with a sigh. Len shifted again so he was laying on the bed.

“Go on, I’ll take care of the mess.” Barry smiled a little as he took off. Len sighed as he shook his head.

“Don’t get your hopes up, it was probably just a one time thing.” He scolded himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Len was sitting at the breakfast table with Lisa, Mick and Michael. The young boy was excitedly telling his aunt a story about what happened at school the other day. Len watched his son fondly as his sister listened intently. Mick was cooking, the only flame related thing they could trust the man with. Len had taken another bite of food when it happened. An overwhelmingly strong feeling of nausea filled him. Knocking his chair over he ran towards the nearest thing, the sink. One hand wrapped tight around his hurting stomach as the other clutched the edge of the sink.

“Daddy?” Michael ran over, grabbing his shirt in worry. Len wanted to reassure his son but another wave of nausea had him doubling over to throw up again.

“Len, are you okay?” Lisa’s voice was laced with worry. It wasn’t shocking. Len didn’t get ill often and on the rare occasion that he did he had _never_ thrown up. Len couldn’t answer.

“We need to get you to the hospital.” Lisa decided. Len wanted to protest.

“Why not STAR labs?” Mick suggested, “Len still has that deal with the Flash. Even if you betrayed them, Flash is too much of a good guy to not hep.”

“Fine.” Lisa sighed. She handed Len a bucket as Mick helped his friend. Michael wasn’t leaving his father’s side.

~  
It was decided that Lisa would enter first while Michael waited with Len and Mick in the hallway.

“Hello Cisco, Caitlin. I don’t think I’ve ever met you.” Lisa’s voice was heard.

“What are you doing here Snart?”

“You know me?”

“When you work at the police department it’s not hard to recognize wanted criminals. So you better be here for a good reason.”

“Well that’s rude. Fine. We need your help.”

“And why should we help you?” Cisco asked.

“You’re supposed to be the good guys right? Look it’s not business, it’s personal.”

“You need to be a bit more specific than that.” Len threw up again. That seemed to be the last straw for Michael because he ran into the other room.

“Michael!” Lisa shouted.

“Please! Daddy’s really sick. You have ta help! Uncle Mick says you’re supposed ta be the good guys!”

“I-ah-okay. Okay.”

“Mick?” Mick wrapped an arm around Len to help the other man into the room.

“Get him to the medical room.” Caitlin ordered at once, “What’s wrong?”

“He just started throwing up. Len _never_ throws up.” Lisa explained.

“Been feeling nauseous for a while, nothing too bad. Can’t stand strong odors though.”

“He’s been really sleepy too!” Michael spoke up. 

“Len’s also had some really strange mood swings.” Lisa added. Caitlin nodded then ushered everyone but Cisco out. Lisa turned to the young man standing there.

“So who are you?” Lisa turned to the young brunette.

“I don’t see why I have to tell you.” he responded

“Don’t look like you could be a cop.”

“Never said I was.”

“I remember you.” Mick stated. “Snart has a folder on you. Forensics.”

“Forensics? Well you’re too young to be Darken or Troyce. That means you have to be Barry Allen.” He opened his mouth before closing it and shaking his head.

“You know what? I’m not even surprised. I’m more surprised that Leonard Snart is a father.”

“And why’s that?” Lisa snapped.

“I’ve read his files. How was he able to raise a kid and do half the things he has?”

“Wait a minute. Are you admitting that you’re impressed that he was able to be a father and a criminal?”

“Yes. So you heard your Aunt, my names Barry. What’s your name?”

“You’re not going to take me from daddy are you?” Barry looked shocked. He crouched so that he was eye level with the child.

“Does he ever treat you badly?” Michael shook his head, “You always have clean clothes, food to eat and a roof over your head?” The boy nodded.

“And your daddy and Aunt and Uncle love you?”

“Of course!”

“Then you don’t need to worry about that. The only reason I think a child should be taken from their parents is if the child is in danger because of them.”

“Why would a kid be in danger ‘cause of their parents?”

“Some parents are very mean and they take their anger out on their children.” Michael paused for a moment.

“My name’s Michael.”

“It’s nice to meet you Michael. Now your daddy might be in there for a while. Do you want a snack or something to drink?”

“Apple juice?”

“Sure.” Barry agreed happily, ruffling Michael’s hair as he stood up. He glanced to the other two.

“Do you want anything?”

“No.” Mick shook his head. With a shrug Barry went to go get Michael apple juice. Lisa leaned closer to Mick.

“You think we should let Len and him know that we know he’s the Flash?” She asked barely above a whisper while also making sure the cameras would see her speaking. Mick shook his head. Lisa shrugged.

~  
As they waited Barry managed to become friends with Michael and was keeping him entertained which Lisa was secretly thankful for. As much as she loved her nephew he still didn’t have the longest attention span and Mick’s idea of a distraction was burning things, not near Michael, but burning none the less. Cisco left the room.

“We just got the results.” Immediately Michael was running to the room.

“Be careful!” Barry shouted after the child, “The floors are slippery!” As if on cue Michael began to slide but Cisco caught him. Michael smiled before slipping past. Mick and Lisa followed soon after.

“Might as well join us.” Lisa called to Barry who looked hesitant but entered anyway.

“Okay so we are going to tell you your results first. Then we’ll answer your questions.” Caitlin told Len who had Michael on his lap.

“Just… don’t freak out.” Cisco added.

“Len...You’re pregnant.” Silence descended.

“What?” he choked out.

“You are going to have a baby.” Caitlin reworded.

“I’m going to be a big brother?” Michael asked, excitement in his voice, “I’m gonna have a little sister!”

“It might be a little brother.” Cisco pointed out.

“Wait, hold up. How is this possible.” Barry groaned.

“Juliet.” He stated.

“Who?”

“Juliet is a meta. She’s able to make people fertel regardless of gender or their own fertility. She has way better control of it now and helps families who want to have kids but a few months ago she was struggling with it. If she had accidentally had skin on skin contact with him. Then that’s how it happened. Well besides the fact that there would have to be uh a father.”

“How far along?” Lisa questioned.

“About six to seven weeks. That would make it in about August.” Caitlin informed. Len sighed.

“What?”

“There is only one person I was with in August.” He admitted, eyes closed.

“I am going to write up a diet plan for you.” Caitlin announced, “And some supplements that you’re going to have to take. Normally the next check up wouldn’t be for sometime but because of the circumstances I want you to come by next week.”

“What?” Lisa looked confused.

“Well I’m assuming he’s keeping the baby and with that he needs regular check ups.”

“Are you?” Michael asked.

“Of course.” Michael cheered again, jumping from the bed to Mick who caught the boy.

“I’m gunna have a little sister!”

“Or brother.” Lisa chuckled.

“Could you get Michael lunch?” Lisa gave him a look but followed Mick out of the door. Caitlin grabbed some papers.

“Cisco go help them. Show them where it is.” Cisco rolled his eyes to do as she said. Walking out Caitlin was studying the papers while muttering. That left Len and Barry alone.

“Me?” Len nodded.

“What do you want to do?” Len asked with one hand on his stomach.

“What do you mean?”

“It was just a one night stand.” Barry sat at the edge of the bed.

“I have never slept with someone I don’t have feelings for.” Barry rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile, “I figured that you wouldn’t- that it wasn’t your speed.”

“So we could have been seeing each other but instead we were both idiots.” Len noted with a smirk.

“Yeah, that sounds right.” Barry smiled.

“Are you still interested?” Barry laughed as he moved closer, placing a hand on Len’s stomach.

“Len. You’re having my baby. You’re stuck with me now.” Pretending to think it over Len shrugged.

“I guess I don’t have a choice.”

“Nope.” Barry pecked his lips. Suddenly Barry froze as he pulled back.

“Barry?”

“I’m going to be a dad.” an almost blinding smile appeared on Barry’s face, “I’m going to be a dad!” Len laughed.

“Iris is going to be so angry.”

“You’re going to tell her?”

“Do you not want me to?”

“Who do you want to tell?”

“Everyone, but not if you don’t want me to.”

“If you’re sure. I only have to deal with Lisa and Mick. You have to deal with everyone else.” Barry captured his lips again, hand rubbing his stomach.

“Why do you keep doing that?” Len asked with a chuckle.

“You have a baby growing there. _Our_ baby. There’s a tiny life that we made and right now he or she is no bigger than a lentil.” It was endearing seeing Barry so excited.

“So how are we going to tell the others?”

“I think we should start with Michael.” Len nodded in response. Reluctantly Barry pulled back and left the room. Not long after he was walking in with the young boy.

“Daddy?”

“We wanted to tell you first.”

“Tell me what?”

“You know how the baby has another daddy?” Michael nodded, “Well he would like to stay and be a daddy for the baby.” Michael looked between the two men.

“Is it Barry?” Both nodded, “Okay. He’s nice.” Michael turned to look at Barry in question.

“Does this mean you’re going to be my daddy too?”

“If you want me to.” Michael thought it over quietly then nodded.

“Okay… Can I tell Aunt Lisa and Uncle Mick?” Michael questioned. Len and Barry shared a look. Barry shrugged so Len sighed.

“Might as well.” Immediately Michael was running out the door. Barry wrapped an arm around Len’s when the man stood.

“Welp here it goes.” the two walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided why not? Let's have Len being the one getting pregnant since most of the time it's Barry. Yep. Too tired to figure out if there was something else...


	3. Chapter 3

When they entered the room it was quiet as they stared at Michael.

“Now I have a daddy I can take with on bring your parents to work day!” Lisa shut her eyes as she sighed.

“Let me get this straight.” She started, “You slept with a badge and not any badge either but the _Flash_?”

“Don’t look so shocked.” Mick commented, “Lisa figured it out a few weeks ago.” Barry just sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“It was bound to happen sooner or later. You don’t always hide your voice.”

“Well yeah, but just don’t tell anyone else you know. The last thing I need is Joe finding out.”

“Barry, you just said you wanted to tell everyone you’re going to be a dad. Him knowing that my sister and friend know you're the Flash will be the least of your worries.”

“Hm, maybe I could tell him after that.”

“That would give him a heart attack.” Caitlin scolded.

“Yeah, could you imagine? Hey Joe, guess what? I’m going to be a dad, oh and Lisa and Mick know I’m the Flash, and Len’s the mother.” Cisco mocked with a grin.

“Oh god.” Barry groaned. “He would murder me.”

“At least Len wasn’t the one to get you pregnant. Detective West will probably go easier on him.” Lisa replied with a shrug.

“Um Barry, weren’t you supposed to meet Iris?” Caitlin spoke up as she looked at a clock. Cursing under his breath Barry glanced between the door and Len.

“Go on.” Len laughed. Quickly Barry kissed the other and ruffled Michael’s hair before running off.

~  
Barry ran into the news building, wrapping his arms around Iris and spinning her when he spotted her.

“Wow Barry!” Iris laughed as she set him down.

“Here.” Barry handed her a small present, still beaming. He happily waved to Linda who made her way over.

“What’s got you so happy Barry?”

“Just Iris’ gift. I think she’ll really like it.” Linda and Iris shared a questioning look before Iris slowly opened it. She pulled out a green picture frame. Both women looked at Barry in confusion.

“Read it.” Barry instructed. Raising a brow Iris read allowed.

“I smile because you’re my Aunt. I laugh because you had to put up with my dad.” She looked to Barry, “I don’-” Her eyes widened as she looked from the frame to Barry.

“I’m going to be a dad.” She let out a happy noise as she threw her arms around his shoulders.

“I’m so happy for you Barry! Wait a minute.” She pulled back to glare, “I didn’t know you were seeing someone. Do I know this girl?”

“Uh...actually you would know _him_. I promise I’ll explain everything later.”

“It’s that new meta, the one helping people right?” Linda asked.

“Yeah, we didn’t know that at the time.” Linda hugged him.

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks.”

“Have you told anyone else?” Iris asked as they started to leave.

“Not yet. Cisco and Caitlin were the ones to do the tests, but I haven’t told Joe or anyone else.”

“So how far along is he?”

“Six weeks.”

“Not fair.” Iris huffed with a pout, “I was supposed to be a parent before you were.”

“To be fair, we didn’t know it was going to happen.” Barry pointed out as they made their way down the street.

“Okay so when did you have a boyfriend and why didn’t I know about it before?” Barry blushed lightly as he sighed.

“Because we both thought it was just a one night stand and that the other wouldn’t be interested. We’re boyfriends now.”

“Who is this guy?”

“.......Captain Cold.” Barry mutered. Iris paused, turning to Barry in shock.

“You got _him_ pregnant?” Barry smiled sheepishly. Iris stared for a bit longer before breaking out in laughter.

“Oh my god. Dad is going to kill you… Oliver probably will too.”

“At least they won’t try killing Len.” Barry pointed out.

“Well duh. God knows how long dad wanted to be a grandfather. Now you have to tell your dad too. So how did Len take the news?”

“Pretty well, though Michael seemed the most excited.” Iris sent Barry a questioning look.

“Michael?”

“Len’s son.” Iris punched Barry in the arm.

“You have _two_ kids?”

“Well not really. I mean I wouldn’t mind and Michael is ecstatic but what if things don’t work out? I mean he still killed that security guard, and who knows how many others. He stopped killing but he does still rob… I don’t know Iris.”

“One step at a time Barry. Let’s see how things go with the pregnancy first. I mean Len will have to stop while he’s with child so that’s at least eight months were he can’t do anything to physically taxing or stressful. Maybe he’ll find he likes being a stay at home dad more than thieving? I mean there are parents who decide that all the time. Now, on a different note. Have you figured out how to tell dad?” Barry grinned,

“Oh I’ve thought of a few ways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Joe finds out


	4. Chapter 4

Joe walked into the precinct with a sigh. Barry had been acting strange all night and so had Iris though neither would answer why. In fact Barry had left early this morning, only further confusing him. Joe just shook his head as he went to his desk. He paused though when he spotted a wrapped box on his desk. Hesitating for only a moment he glanced around.

“What’s that?” Singh asked as he came over, noticing Joe’s look. Joe shrugged.

“Guess there’s only one way to figure out.” Joe unwrapped the box and removed the lid. When he pulled out the blue shirt he stared at it a moment before reading out loud.

“This dad has been promoted to grandpa…” Joe turned to David with wide eyes, “Iris is pregnant?” David seemed just as shocked.

“Iris and Eddie have only been married two months!” Joe seemed a bit freaked out.

“Now Joe-”

“Hey Joe!” Eddie greeted as he walked over with a smile though it turned concerned as he looked at his father-in-law.

“Joe?” Joe looked to him and seemed to swallow thickly.

“Congratulations.” He said.

“On what?” Eddie asked, looking between the two in confusion.

“The baby.” David explained since Joe still seemed to be having issues with the idea. Eddie looked panicked.

“Baby? What baby?”

“Iris didn’t tell you?” Joe snapped out of his thoughts.

“Tell me what?” Instead of answering Joe turned his shirt around. Eddie’s lips moved as he read it, eyes widening as he finished.

“She’s pregnant?” Eddie whispered. There was an awkward silence for a moment before the woman herself came over.

“Hi dad, hey Eddie.” Iris greeted. At once both men were speaking as David just stood off to the side as Iris was bombarded.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“How come you didn’t tell him first? Iris-”

“Should be-”

“The baby-”

“I mean _you’re pregnant_?”

“Calm down!” David interrupted, saving Iris from shouting.

“What are you talking about?” Iris finally managed to ask, a look of disbelief on her face.

“This!” Joe shoved the shirt at her, “Explain it.” Iris looked it over but as she read it realization lit up her face.

“Hey gu-” Barry’s sentence was cut off as the shirt hit him in the face.

“You idiot!” Iris shouted, gaining attention.

“What did I do?”

“Oh I don’t know but since Dad and Eddie think I’m pregnant I’m guessing you forgot to put your _name_ on the gift!”

“Wait, what?” Iris turned back to the group.

“I’m not pregnant.” She stated. Eddie looked relieved though a little upset and Joe looked over at Barry then.

“Barry?” Barry winced with a nervous smile as he handed back the shirt. He rocked on his feet a bit.

“So my boyfriend’s pregnant.” He answered. There was silence as everyone heard what Barry had to say.

“Your boyfriend?” Joe asked slowly, “First of all, why am I just finding this out now? Second of all how did this happen?”

“Well it was a meta and we weren’t um… It’s kind of complicated.” Barry replied. It was Eddie who made a noise first.

“Oh my god Barry. I never would have thought you of all people…” Barry’s face burned bright red.

“I mean that’s how it started then we found out about the pregnancy and we talked and found out we were both being idiots.” It seemed the others caught on as well based on the looks he was getting, “But yeah, you’re going to be a grandpa and you’re going to be an uncle.”

“Who else knows?” Joe asked.

“I’m going to tell dad after work today, but, uh… Everyone I know here. I have not told anyone in Starling yet. One overprotective person at a time, yeah?”

“So when are we meeting him?” Eddie asked. Barry glanced around, noticing the expectant looks and began panicking.

“No, nonononono. You are not meeting him. Nope, no way-”

“No one’s going to shoot him Allen.” An officer commented.

“No, but you might shoot Barry.” Iris spoke up unhelpfully and with a large grin.

“Barry,” Joe spoke slowly and with a _look_ , “Just who are you dating?”

“Daddy Barry!” Everyone watched as a little boy bolted in, and wrapped his arms tightly around his legs with a beaming grin.

“Uh, so this is my boyfriend’s son Michael,” Barry said as he picked up the boy, “Michael this is your grandpa Joe, your Uncle Eddie and Aunt Iris.”

“Hi!” Michael greeted sweetly.

“Just how many kids do you have?” David asked.

“Just me! And my baby sister!”

“Michael it’s only six weeks, we don’t know if it’s a girl or a boy yet.” Michael tilted his head thoughtfully for a moment before looking at Barry. Very seriously he said,

“I have a baby brother and a baby sister.” Barry actually seemed to pale.

“Please don’t joke about that… how did you get here?”

“Aunt Lisa! Daddy’s sick and I wanted to see you.”

“Is it just me or does he look really familiar?” An officer asked as he stared at Michael. Barry swallowed thickly as everyone eyed the boy.

“Aunt Lisa?” Joe asked slowly then turned to stare at his foster son. Michael nodded.

“Uncle Mick is helping daddy.”

“Uncle _Mick_?” David asked, now looking at Barry as well.

“Michael, what’s your full name?” Joe didn’t look away as the boy happily answered.

“Michael Lionel Snart.” Yep Iris was right. Barry was probably the one going to be shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha well that wasn't supposed to happen but it did. Really it was only going to be that way up to the point where Iris flips at Barry for his mess up but then Michael got added in...

**Author's Note:**

> Yep.


End file.
